Ninja Humiliation 101: Baby Sitting
by Maya no Kimi
Summary: Konoha 12 learns it the hard way to never EVER piss of Tsunade and Kakashi. Insanity ensues; emotions go berserk and a new feeling arises: 'i love it but i hate it' canon pairings REWRITTEN VERSION! CMPLT
1. Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related. **

**Chapter 1: Detention**

**NO CHARACTER IS DEAD HERE!!! WELL, EXCEPT FOR THE BAD GUYS. ANYWAYS, JIRAIYA, KAKASHI, ASUMA, AND SHIZUNE ARE STILL ALLIIIIVVVVEEEE!!!!!!!**

**My OCs are the following:**

**Namiko Shuzumi**** ~ older sister of Ko Shuzumi; a former ninja of the Rain Village.**

**Ko Shuzumi**** ~ the baby Neji and Ten-ten are assigned to. **

**Kikuno Tsuuki**** ~ the baby Ino and Shikamaru are assigned to.**

**Miko and Kimaru Hogashi**** ~ the twins assigned to Sakura and Sasuke**

**Nobu Hanashi**** ~ the baby assigned to Naruto and Hinata**

**Mei ****~ the Siberian Tigress pup assigned to Chouji and Lee**

**Kai**** ~ the white lion pup that is assigned to Kiba and Shino**

**Yoko**** ~ Namiko's best friend living in Ohio**

**Reisu Sarutobi**** ~ Asuma and Kurenai's baby **

**Edward**** ~ [no, this is not Edward Cullen, people] the butler at the Shuzumi household **

**Ella**** ~ the maid responsible in the kitchen at the Shuzumi household**

**Karin Anaki**** ~ the mistress of Mei**

**--**

_**Every sin committed has an equal punishment**_

**--**

Tsunade gazed outward towards the horizon. The setting sun bathed the small village of Konoha with a blanket of orange. People were busy with their works as they knew that nightfall was coming and villagers (especially ninjas) choose this time to eat and relax beneath the stars. The Godaime Hokage heaved out a sigh as she dreaded the night, for as the stars shimmer peacefully on the night sky, one of her obnoxious ninjas would disrupt that calmness…again.

Three months ago, Tsunade created a website offering the help of a 'non-government agency' that offers _any _kind of help. Two minutes later, she updated the website saying that _sexual _help was excluded, while she was glancing at a bloodied Jiraiya. A week later, she received a request from her first 'customer' asking for an immediate investigation with the death of a New Yorker's husband. It was a critical condition since the lady said something about three men with cloths on their foreheads embedded with an eight note. Tsunade sent out her 12 finest ninjas: Konoha 12. Two weeks later, the 12 came back with six million US dollars and the one trait of New York: never sleeping.

For the past month, Naruto has converted Konoha into the 'other' City that Never Sleeps.

Every night, the loud ninja would be hosting parties in his brand new house (Tsunade decided to give them a fair-share: 40-60. Forty to her, and sixty to them). Some crazy teenagers made the matters worse and at times, the entire Konoha 12 would be at his house…partying.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. For sure, Naruto had a trick up his sleeve to actually convince the stoic ANBU Captain, the lazy Jounin genius, the former missing S-nin Jounin, and the timid Chuunin heiress to join his party. However, forced or not, the Hokage knew that the 12 should be punished.

But the question is: what punishment?

Surely, no place could hold in five Jounins (Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hinata—it shocked everyone, but yes--), four Chuunins (Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Ino), the ANBU captain (Neji), the ANBU vice-captain (Ten-ten), and a Jounin who's a former missing S-nin (Sasuke).

So what _is _the punishment?

_Place, place, place…that's it!_ Tsunade thought as the idea dawned her. "Shizune!" she yelled. Immediately, she heard the door open,

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune panted.

"Gather Konoha 12; we need to have a little talk" she smiled mischievously.

--

Twelve almost-adult-teens were gathered inside their former classroom.

"This is uncomfortable" the Weapon Mistress muttered under her breath as she squirmed in her seat. She had been seated for almost an hour now. They were expecting a talk with the village leader but something in the back of their heads told them they were meeting with Kakashi.

"Tell me about it" Neji Hyuuga, her former teammate, and now captain, rolled his eyes (you can only assume). He was rarely the patient type of person and if it wasn't for the fact that they were meeting with the Godaime Hokage, he would've been gone for about 55 minutes now. Unlike Ten-ten, Neji never gave chances to a person who was late. He agreed with the American time: five minutes earlier or five minutes later. Either way, _fifty-five minutes_ later was _so not _American time.

"Well?" Sasuke raised a slender brow. He eyed the nervous apprentice in front of him. Shizune has sent out messenger birds to the twelve ninjas earlier, and in exact time, they were in front of their old classroom in the academy. For the past hour, Shizune had been trying to explain the situation to the teens. However, the fact that some of them were _higher officials _than her and that all of them were _stronger_, made her nervous which didn't help the situation at all.

"I-I-I'm sure T-Tsunade-sama h-has a v-valid r-reason f-for being l-l-late" she stammered, fidgeting with her fingers. She felt a lot like Hinata.

"Hn" Sasuke and Neji scoffed. They glared at each other.

"THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!!!" Naruto whined. He pouted and then his eyes landed on a certain Hyuuga. He grinned, "Hey Hina-chan" he was beside her in seconds. Hinata couldn't help the smile that etched her lips as her boyfriend flirted with her. After Hinata almost died rescuing Naruto, the son of the Yondaime finally realized how he truly feels for the heiress. And he vowed never to hurt her _again_; for one: he loves her so much that just the thought of hurting her was nerve-wrecking to him, and second: some Hyuuga eyes are watching (cough_NejiandHiashi_cough).

"Hello!" the door opened and revealed Tsunade. She motioned for Shizune to leave the room and she was more than happy to oblige. The twelve heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm disappointed in all of you," she began, "So, as punishment for you act, the twelve of you will be sent out in detention for a week"

'WHAT!?"

--

Kakashi placed his feet on the table as he read the first issue of _The Icha Icha Magazine_** (1)**. He could feel his scars sting from his battle with Akatsuki. He didn't know how it happened. All he knows is that he was alive and someone gave up his life for him. He owed his life to someone. But whoever it was, he could never thank him/her for that person died while giving up his life to resurrect him. When he woke up about four months ago, he found himself inside the hospital with Jiraiya in the bed next tom him. They had the same condition. He also heard that Shizune was revived a few weeks earlier than them and she was the one to explain what happened to them. He was more than happy to be alive again. He had been dead for over a month. Jiraiya had been dead for a shorter time. He was thankful.

The masked ninja glanced past his magazine.

_The chewing gums aren't working! _He thought as he plucked the gums out of his ears and threw it away. He was wondering now how Mr. Bean managed to stay…unbothered with the snoring man in the same room as him. Kakashi was _positive_ he used the same brand of chewing gum that Mr. Bean used to cover his ears!

Now that the gums were lost, he experienced the noise at full blast. He felt like someone who was right beside a mute stereo and then un-muting it, fully knowing that the devise is playing hard rock on maximum level. He regretted agreeing to the Hokage when she asked him to 'baby-sit' 12 skillful ninjas. She promised that the 12 would _behave_ but now, only two of them were 'behaving' (if you call glaring at each other to death a good act): Neji and Sasuke. They were the only ones who were silent enough, with the exception of the electrical flow coming from their eyes.

Naruto was…whining (nothing surprising), if not, flirting to no-end with Hinata; Kiba and Akamaru were…chanting mantras that seemed to calm them down; Chouji was feasting on his chips wildly;, Shikamaru was snoring; Ten-ten was sharpening her weapons against each other, Sakura and Ino were gossiping(/yelling); Lee was shouting praises of youth and saying how 'un-youthful' being in detention was; Shino was not noisy…his _bugs _are for they were busy chomping and munching on some of the broken chairs in the classroom, and Hinata was giggling every now and then (not that it barely made any noise).

Still, if you sum up the noises, Kakashi was _sure _he needed to go to America and get his ears checked…_fixed_.

This continued for almost an hour. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"DAMN IT, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he was rescued with the bell ringing, indicating the teens were free to go. They all beamed and jumped out of the window. They could not bear being seen by ninjas-to-be.

--

"Those fucking teenagers" Kakashi barely cussed but now, he just felt like he was dealing with two-year olds again. He _knew _they were exasperating him so as to free them but he also _knew _that if he allowed these teens to get the better of him, Tsunade will _so not _be worth it. He was left with a dilemma.

"Chillax dude" Asuma said, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. The baby imitated him and ended up throwing the popcorn to the window, breaking it. "Whoa, Rei! Do_ not _throw_ chakra-infested _things out the_ window!_" he mused more to himself. Reisu **(2)** Sarutobi, the son of Asuma and Kurenai, giggled as he admired his handiwork. The baby was two months old and looks a lot like Asuma with eyes lighter than Kurenai's red. Asuma, just like Kakashi, had been revived after Konoha won the battle against Akatsuki.

"Don't tell me to Chillax, lover boy!" Kakashi mocked as he flopped himself on the sofa. They were currently in the Sarutobi household. He was helping Asuma baby-sit Rei while Kurenai and Anko went shopping. Asuma rolled his eyes and flipped the channel to Disney Playhouse. It showcased a house and some characters playing. It gave Asuma an idea.

"Say, Kakashi, I think I know just the thing…" he trailed off suggestively, glancing at the drooling Rei.

­**--End of Chapter--**

**(1)Credits go to my sensei: Merciless Ruby! Please do read her story **_**icha icha magazine**_** and get ready to laugh your asses off!**

**(2) Reisu is a name I made up; 'Rei' from ku****RE****na****I ****and 'Su' from a****SU****ma. **


	2. Assignment

**Disclaimer: the characters and other names of places belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the company Dattebayo. Only the words and the plot belong to the authoress. **

**Chapter 2: Assignment**

**Hey guys! I love the Twilight Saga and you will find about it here! If you haven't read **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, this has mild spoilers. Well, at least in quotes. **

**--**

_**Even the most powerful creatures have weaknesses**_

**--**

"Asuma, you're a genius!" Kakashi squealed and jumped up in delight. Then he lunged towards the man and embraced him tight. Asuma felt his cheeks turn beet red. The baby giggled even more.

"Oh. My. God" someone(s) said from the door. Kakashi and Asuma stood up, only to find themselves face to face with their women. They both blushed as Kurenai and Anko gaped at them. Kurenai's eyes turned to Rei then to the two men, and finally, met Anko's. Then, they did what any other matured woman would do in their condition.

They laughed. Out. Loud.

Both men were sure there was no other more humiliating thing than this.

--

Konoha 12 counted the seconds that passed by. _One thousand, three hundred forty-nine, one thousand three hundred fifty, one thousand three hundred fifty-one_ they all thought simultaneously. Hands in their palms, they all stared at the clock with their eyes threatening to close any moment now. Shikamaru was already asleep. Neji and Sasuke were meditating (/sulking) in a corner while the rest of them continued their sheep counting.

Kakashi, as always, was late.

He opened the door with more force than necessary and jolted the ninjas awake. The two eye-technique users activated their Kekkei Genkais while the rest of them got into a fighting stance. They all groaned/moaned when they saw their teacher. They groaned in frustration for: (1) being scared shitless and (2) letting their guards down; and moaned in relief as seeing it was only their teacher…who was wearing a happy aura, and he was not so subtly covering it. He held out a piece of paper to all of them. They raised their brows.

"Hello class!" he chirped. The teens groaned. _This is not good_ they thought. "Since you've got nothing better to do, I've decided to let you out!" he beamed. If it was possible, there was a heart-warming background behind the twelve as their eyes (literally) sparkled. Maybe Kakashi's happy mood was also for them, "BUT!!! YOU'VE GOT AN ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!!" or not. Their jaws dropped to the floor as their happy bubble was literally popped.

--

The pairings were as follows:

_Naruto and Hinata_

_Kiba and Shino_

_Chouji and Lee_

_Ino and Shikamaru_

_Sasuke and Sakura_

_Neji and Ten-ten_

They were all fine with it. But they were _not _fine with their assignment.

They were all _positive _Kakashi was torturing them. Hmpf.

As for their 'assignment', each pair was assigned to a house with one child to baby-sit. However, if there were additional problems such as fan girls, strict parents, fan girls, diapers, fan girls, annoying babies, and not to mention, fan girls, it was all a part of their assignments so technically, it wasn't fair. But, to make things equal, Kakashi gave them all evaluation papers. In it was information needed for their grading like: how many diaper-changes, how many times the baby was bathe, how many meals the baby had, how long they played with the baby, how many milk bottles the baby had and so on. Kakashi has copies of the baby's personal information. He all got it from the website Tsunade created where he offered the baby-sitting service of the 12. Now, as for the other information, he planted hidden cameras in the house to see if it was true. The cameras are painted with led that is sure to…ward off…unwanted abilities. He was positive his plan would not fail.

Let's just hope the teens would do their best.

He walked out of the classroom, motioning with his hands that their assignment begins in an hour, "Grab all the stuffs you need. The max number of days you'll be staying there is three" he laughed at the gaping teens then strolled through the hallways. He had another class starting in five minutes. He made it there in record time, only 2 seconds late and grinned at a shocked Iruka.

"What?"

"Kakashi, you're early!" Iruka praised. He rolled his eyes and made his way to seat next to his old friend; the former seat of Mizuki the traitor—a name Iruka made up.

"So?"

"Did something happen? You look happy." Iruka scanned his buddy from head to toe. Something must've happened. Kakashi Hatake was _never _early. And he says that with a great deal of affection.

"Sheesh, drop it, man!" Kakashi complained as he placed his feet on the table and brought out his copy of the Icha Icha Magazine. This issue's cover girl:

His girlfriend and fiancée, Anko Mitarashi

He didn't mind that she wore a skimpy-almost-see-through underwear because he chose it personally for her to wear. She never knew. She would _kill_ him if she found out. It took a lot of flirting, fucking, and begging for Anko to pose. Hmpf. Not that he mind. Although, Little Kakashi is _sure _tired. Hehe. They were both sore and have eat-shit grins on their faces until now.

"Kakashi, you have another one of your blinking-'I-just-fucked-my-girlfriend' neon look again" Iruka said, rolling his eyes.

"My, my. The Iruka Umino never swore" he mocked.

"Screw you" was the last thing Iruka said before the bell rang and more genins-to-be filled the classroom. They all wore nervous faces as all of them hopes to graduate today, and get a forehead protector. "Alright class, the basis would be:" his eyes grew wide, "What the fuck, Kakashi!?"

"What? It's nice! I mean, they need it. You know, when the time comes and they need distraction? There's nothing wrong with _harem no jutsu_" he shrugged.

--

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Fan girls were a major problem.

Sasuke inwardly growled just at the thought of it. Somehow, he was regretting ever coming back to Konoha. However, when he would glance at his pink-haired companion, a part of him disagreed with his regret and actually enjoys going back to his home village.

Sakura placed a check the box under the 'yes' in the address column. She placed the pencil and paper inside her pink Gucci shoulder bag and rang the doorbell. Sasuke clutched his black Nike body bag tighter as if trying to ease the anger that was already building up inside of him at the thought of fan girls.

Again, the kunoichi rang the doorbell. On the third ring, someone their age opened the door and grinned at them. Sasuke sighed in relief as it was not a fan girl.

But he was wrong. It was a fan _boy_.

Oh boy. Now _this _will be harder than he thought.

--

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

"We're here!" Ino boomed. She studied the golden plaque at the wall beside the gold gate and grinned when the address matched with that on the paper she held. She placed a check mark on the 'yes' box by the address, folded the paper, and placed it on her kunai pouch. She used her pen to ring the doorbell. While no one was answering, she took the time to scan the colossal place. The mansion was pure white with traces of gold. On the gate was a huge letter  (T) that stood for 'Tsukii'. The baby blue Hawk backpack was becoming too heavy for her liking. Absentmindedly, she let out a silent growl for help. This didn't come unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Here" he took her bag and in one fluid motion, slipped it on his shoulder. Now, he was carrying _his_ own heavy luggage…and _hers_.

"Thanks Shika, that's so sweet" Ino said. Shikamaru flushed the slightest shade of red and didn't know why. Ite felt uncomfortable as a genius, not knowing something about you; however, when it came to emotions….the fact that he blushed, felt…nice.

The small black device echoed, "Yes?" it sounded old.

"Uhm, I am Ino Yamanaka. I come with Shikamaru Nara. And we—"

"Yes. You may come in. are you the baby-sitters?"

"Yea—"

"Come in" the gates opened as Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated being interrupted. Shikamaru knew something was going to happen in this mansion…and he knew, though it would be troublesome, it would be good.

But what was it?

--

_**Kiba and Shino; Lee and Chouji**_

"How luck are we!?" Kiba yelled. He waved his hands frantically and Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Across them, Lee and Chouji also waved towards them. Not only are they right _across _each other, but they also found out that they will be baby sitting _puppies_.

Oh yes. How lucky are they?

Answer: _un_lucky.

Did I mention they will be baby-sitting _tiger and lion pups_?

No? Poor guys.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba, Lee and Chouji screamed like little girls upon the sight of the vicious animals. Shino twitched.

**--**

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

They were probably the luckiest pair. Not only were they baby sitting the one and only baby, but also, the house was medium sized, the people in there were middle class, the baby was a peaceful 7-month-old and the parents were only to be out for three days for a short business trip. They didn't have any other child. When the couple went away, Naruto met Hinata's gaze as he cradled the blonde baby in his arms. Hinata stared lovingly at the baby and gently stroked his cheek.

"He looks like you" she murmured.

"I wish he was our baby" Hinata flushed and met Naruto's smoldering gaze. His eyes held only pure love and a promise of never leaving her. The heiress almost felt as if se was going to cry. And she did.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" she embraced him tightly as the sleeping baby clutched their clothes. He felt like a bond to them: forever intertwined; like two pieces meant for each other. Naruto rubbed soothing circles in her back as he failed to dry her tears, seeing both of his hands were occupied. A couple of hours later, the baby was fed, bathed, changed and was now sleeping peacefully in his room. Naruto and Hinata took this time alone to gaze at the stars in the house's small terrace. It was enough space for the two of them to sprawl out on the floor. The 18-year old ninjas both felt contented in each other's arms.

Hinata's fingers accidentally grazed Naruto's pocket. She felt something bulging.

"Naruto-kun, what is that?" she wondered, sitting up and staring into Naruto's blue eyes. She wasn't mad, just curious. Naruto felt like his pocket weight tons heavier as he broke into a sweat. _Relax. You're not confessing a murder_ he remembered what he read in _Breaking Dawn _when Edward and Bella were about to confess to Charlie they were getting married. _Touché _he thought,** Now or never, mah man! **The Kyuubi cheered inside. The monster fueled his actions as he gently pressed his lips to Hinata's. After a while, he stood her up and he knelt, bringing out a velvet box, he opened it and revealed a golden ring with a lavender gem on the middle and sapphires around the ring; Hinata's favorite gems. Hinata gasped.

"Hina-chan, ever since the day I laid eyes on you, I knew something was special about you. I knew I was stupid enough not to realize it earlier but now I do. You changed my whole life and I feel more than happy when you told me I did the same. What I felt for Sakura was not love but admiration. Now I understand what I feel when I am around you; the tingling sensation that makes me excited and happy in your presence, the safe and secured aura you emit had always been enough to assure me that, even though the world hated me, you were always there for me and I was never alone. I hope I will be the same for you from now on. I love you. You are my life now, Hinata **(damn it! I just think this line really suits this part!)** and I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you—"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the baby.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have done the ridiculous speech and got to the point," Naruto muttered. He held Hinata's hand tighter to prevent her from going away, "Wait! I'll get to the freaking point. Will you marry me!?" for the first time in three straight years, Hinata fainted.

Ooh…

**--**

_**Neji and Ten-ten **_

Ten-ten twirled a piece of kunai in her middle and index fingers. She glanced at the clock and knew it was almost time. They were left alone by their butler with tea and cookies. Yum. Neji hasn't touched his cookies so Ten-ten ate it all. She was still hungry.

"More cookies?" Edward, the butler, asked as he stood by the door frame of the living room, a tray of cookies in his hands. Ten-ten's eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and instantly grabbed a cookie with chakra strings. Edward was unfazed.

"So, when will the baby be here?" Neji asked. They had been waiting for over an hour now. Was it him or was it the fact that they were always made to wait?

"Just a few more minutes, sir" Edward replied. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. The butler told them that a few minutes ago…about, 55 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry we're late!" the door flew open to reveal one of the prettiest girls Ten-ten has ever seen. She has straight flowing light bronze hair that reached her mid-back, bangs that cover her forehead, striking blue eyes, rosy-pink complexion and a strong personality—you can tell the way her chin was held up and her pose. She was around their age and wore a blue tank top with matching camouflage pants and blue Converse. Behind her was an old lady who looked so haggard, one may predict her eyeballs would pop out of their sockets anytime now. She was carrying a baby.

"Not at all, Miss Shuzumi" Edward bowed. Namiko smiled and turned to the teens.

"I'll lead you to the baby's room"

_This little rude bi-yatch!_ Ten-ten thought, clenching her fists, _didn't even bother say 'hi'. And us not minding her being late!? Damn it! Nobles are irritating! Yes! That includes you Neji Hyuuga!_

Neji wasn't sure why on earth was Ten-ten sending him death glares. He shrugged and followed the girl.

--

_**Lee and Chouji**_

"This is so unyoutfhul" Lee murmured quietly as they changed yet another diaper of Mei, the Siberian Tigress pup they were baby sitting. Chouji munched on his chips as he cautiously used his Kekkei Genkai to dispose of the stink bomb.

"Tell me about it" Chouji placed another line on under the 'diaper' column. He counted. "Oh whoopee! We changed about 67 diapers for the past two hours!" he wasn't being sarcastic. He was actually happy that they were doing well.

"Chouji, my youthful friend, make that sixty-_eight_"

**--**

_**Kiba and Shino**_

"Oh, god, oh god, Shino!!!" Kiba yelled from across the small room as he sniffed another poop coming from the baby. Shino scowled.

"Hey, don't blame me! We agreed that you'll be the mother!" he scoffed and continued throwing all of the97 diapers piled on the floor.

"Bullshit, man, at least help me!" the dog-boy cussed as Akamaru whined at the stinky scent that flowed up his nostrils.

**--**

Ten-ten was sure there was only one word to describe this:

_**HELL**_.

**--End of Chapter-- **

**So how do you guys like it so far? I hope this is not so bad. I tried my best to edit this. Anyway, please leave a review so I will know what you think of it. This is the second chapter of my rewritten version of **_**Mission Impossible: Baby Sitting**_** and I hope it isn't as bad as the last one. **

**Well, do leave a review. I wouldn't mind if it is a flame. Actually, flames and criticisms are highly appreciated so that I would know if I made mistakes. If you flame me, saying something like "this sucks" or "are you kidding!? This is shit!" I won't give a damn. At least you reviewed XD**

**Do leave a review! **


	3. Hell

**Disclaimer: the authoress only owns the plot and the flow of the story. The characters and all related terms legally belong to Masashi Kishimito. Airing of the program is held by the Dattebayo company. **

**Chapter 3: Hell**

**--**

_**Are you crazy!?**_

**--**

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

Surely, there was no other way than to humiliate two powerful ninjas than to make them baby-sit. Actually, Ten-ten didn't mind. She really enjoyed being in the presence of kids. What was bothering her was the fact that _someone _was watching her dab powder on the baby's penis. If it was possible, her face would've been redder than a fresh tomato.

She raised the baby's legs higher, holding his feet, so as to properly place the diaper. Once it was done, she gently placed the baby down and fastened the tape securely around the baby's waist. Then, she helped the baby up and slipped his shorts back on. When she was done, the eight-month old baby giggled, his dimples showing off.

"Oh, you're so cute. But you stink like hell. Do not poop like that again, okay?" She cooed. The baby flashed his incomplete white teeth at the ninja, and nodded, his jet black hair bouncing. "Alrighty then! What would you like to do?" Ten-ten carried the baby and gently sat him down on the soft plush carpet of his nursery. Neji silently began to place the diaper away and then picked up the powder, baby wipes and the other things Ten-ten used. He couldn't fight the small smile that played on his lips. Ten-ten would be a perfect mother. But to whom?

"Well, that was a lot of experience for a ninja. Where did you learn?" Namiko asked, sitting on the soft white couch where Ten-ten previously changed the baby. The ninja felt insulted. Was it because she was ninja, she doesn't know her maternal side? Every woman has their own maternal sides.

"I once went on a mission to watch over an empress' kids while she visited a neighboring country. I had to baby sit a baby younger than Ko, so I learned to be more delicate" she shrugged and smiled at Ko. She gazed motherly at Ko's green eyes. The baby hugged her.

"I see" was all that Namiko said. She stood up and went over to Neji. From across the room, thought she could, Ten-ten didn't bother wasting chakra trying to listen to their conversation. She knew it was just business matters, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why? Sure, she admitted that she has a crush on Neji, but, it's just a crush, right?

"Okaa" Ko whispered. Ten-ten _knew_ she heard right. Her perfect hearing never falters. But, what? Did the baby just called her _'mom'_? She didn't know if she should feel happy or horrified. She always wanted to start her own family, but being a ninja, she knew well that that dream was impossible. She cannot risk having her baby orphaned…just like most ninjas in Konoha 12. She felt delighted that the baby was warming up to her and considered her his mom, but….somehow, she didn't want him to. She didn't want him to be used with her presence, and be pained when she left. She didn't want the baby to get hurt. Why is this baby so important to her!?

"Shhh, Ko, I am not your mom" she whispered silently. Ko raised his brows and then felt confused. He just _knows _this woman has to be his mom. Why else would she be so…soft with him!? Is she rejecting him? Ko didn't know. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought that this person…this woman….his 'mom', was rejecting him. He didn't bother bottling it all up, he had no idea how to, he just showed it. He cried.

"Oh, no! what did you do!?" Namiko was instantly beside Ko, patting him on the back. Ten-ten was cooing the baby, trying to calm his down as well. Namiko glared daggers at the weapon mistress. She was unfazed. She was used with Neji's death glares to be affected by this one. The horrors for her were the fact that this child was crying…all because of _her_.

"I didn't do anything!" she countered. The lady scoffed.

"Oh, so you think my brother would just cry!? Give me a break!" she snapped.

"Look! He called me 'mom' and I told him that I wasn't his mother and then he cried. There, you happy!?"

"NO! How dare you make him cry--!"

"Namiko. We'll handle things from here" Neji cut in. he didn't know why. He just did. Why did he save Ten-ten? He knew perfectly well that his partner can handle herself. He just can't stand the fact that someone was accusing her of what she did not do. She knew Ten-ten better than to believe she made the innocent child cry.

"Sure" she smiled sweetly at him. She cat walked away and shot Ten-ten a small glare and a smile to Neji.

"What was that?" Ten-ten wondered. Ko stopped crying when he began fondling with Ten-ten's shirt. He found the knots by her chest area amusing and was now _deadly _close to her breasts. For some strange reason, Neji felt…angered. Ten-ten didn't seem to mind.

"Ten-ten, the baby is groping you" he said, staring at the baby's hands which were on Ten-ten's chest.

"Neji you pervert! Stop staring at my boobs!" the Hyuuga swore he felt himself go both pink and hard at the mention of 'boobs'.

"Excuse me" he went to their room. Namiko handed them earlier a key to a guest room. She said she couldn't give them another room since it was housecleaning weak. He rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The cold shower was on full blast. _This_ was definitely what he needs to calm his…pet…down. Literally _down_.

This was hell. He didn't know why. All he knows was that this assignment was one of the stupidest ever. Kakashi better give them a decent grade.

Ten-ten was stunned. She _swore _she saw something buck up from Neji's hips, _shit! Is Neji getting hard with the thought of the baby groping me!? Fuck! What the hell, Neji!_ She bit her thumb. She glanced down at Ko. She didn't know when but the baby was asleep now. He was sucking his thumb. Sighing, she stood up and gently placed the baby on his crib. He looked so peaceful. She hummed a silent lullaby to assure he was in deep slumber before stroking the baby's cheeks gently. Something told her this was _not _going to be an easy mission.

**--**

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

If looks could kill, the poor guy would've been dead hours ago. Sasuke Uchiha was _never _the jealous type but _this _human guy changed it all. He long considered himself inhuman for being indestructible but now, he suddenly felt…fragile. Like something, or _someone_ could easily brake him with words. Who? And, why?

He felt his blood boil.

The guy called, what's his name, was _not_ touring them around the house. He was flirting with Sakura. Oh, the balls on this guy! Sasuke _knew_ something _had _to be done.

"And this is the _bathroom_. As you can see it's near the _bed_; it's king sized so more than one can sleep here" Hidomaru, or whatever his name was, said suggestively. That hit a nerve.

"Thank you. We can manage on our own now. Where is the baby?" Sasuke was surprised he was still nonchalant. If he was any guy, he would've beaten Hidomaru to a pulp and would not be ashamed of it. Hidomaru seemed pissed at the sudden intrusion. He 'innocently' brushed his hand against Sakura's butt. This didn't come unnoticed by the Uchiha. He was prepared to use his Chidori on the guy but Sakura's hand stopped her from doing so. He looked at her with confusion written on his face. Sakura simply shook her head, and the chakra on his hands died.

"Hidomaru-san, aroigato-gozaimasta. We can handle things from here. Can you lead us to the baby?" she asked politely; she was trying her best not hiss. Hidomaru grinned at her and pointed to the opposite room. The door was a baby shade of blue.

"Over there" he pointed with his thumb. Sakura bowed slightly but Sasuke huffed. In three strides, they were in front of the room. She opened the door silently and saw a crib in the middle; it was all she could see. The room was dark, except for the center, which was poorly illuminated by the moonlight. Hidomaru walked inside and turned on the switch. Instantly, the room was bathed with white light. In the middle of the colossal room was a crib that could've been mistaken for a bed; except for the metal bars that were covered with soft, plush white covers. There was a small Barbie doll hanging loosely over the chair nearest the crib; one may suggest the baby threw it. On the side of the room were blue rubber puzzles and several toys like Barbies, balls, bears, empty bottles. On the other side were a soft beige plush couch and a big Barney dinosaur beside it. Atop, there was a huge chandelier casting vibrant shades of yellow and white over the room. The window was parallel to the door. It was barred with iron grids to prevent the baby from crawling outside. The glass frame was open and he curtain swayed gracefully with the wind's breeze. The room was painted a bubbly shade of yellow and was filled with shapes of all sorts. In some corners, there were marks of crayons.

"So, is she a girl or a boy?" Sakura wondered, trying to peak through the bars that were reluctantly covered with pink curtains. Sasuke would not be considered a prodigy for nothing.

"We're baby-sitting _twins_?" his voice was nonchalant; however there was a slight panic evident in it. Hidumaru smirked. He nodded.

"Miko and Kimaru" he said. He gave Sakura a wink before exiting the room. The ninjas placed themselves on the luxurious couch and waited for the awakening of the baby. Sakura just knew Sasuke was trying to sneak his hand behind her head. Ahem.

--

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

Blood oozed down from her pallid finger as she stared at the gash. It was small, about three centimeters long, but it was deep. The cut was deep and painful but she ignored it. She has endured more pain than this. She allowed the blood to trickle down into her lap but she refused to touch it. It was like it should just drain her life out.

Ko was crying his heart out. He knew he hurt his mom, and she was probably angry now.

"Shhh, it's okay Ko, I'm fine" but she didn't move. She couldn't feel her own words. The kunai the baby used to cut her was lying on the plush floor of the nursery. She knew she was staining it but she didn't care. If she had to clean it up later, she would. After all, she was the one who made the mess.

Earlier, when Ko awakened, he and Ten-ten played while Neji was still showering. However, Ko reached to Ten-ten's kunai pouch and brought out one sharp weapon and accidentally pierced Ten-ten's delicate skin. He yelled out 'Mama' and Ten-ten froze. Again with the feeling. The feeling of being afraid to leave Ko was taking over her again. This time, the emotion surged through her like lightning coursing through her veins. It was powerful and intimidating. It was like Ko has bonds with her. What was with this baby!? She stayed frozen on her spot. Ko continued to cry.

"What is going on?" Neji burst through the door. He was changed in khaki shorts and oversized shirt. His tone was more of anxious than concerned. What had Ten-ten done to the baby!? Before he went into the room, he activated his Byakugan. He saw Namiko was outside, talking to someone on the phone. Then, he checked the baby's room. Ten-ten's back was onto him and there was a bloodied kunai beside them. "Ten-ten!" she didn't move. What was wrong with her? She was frozen and the baby was crying. He quickly knelt in front of her. Her eyes were far away, like someone was controlling her. They were blank. He remembered seeing someone like this once; this condition was only affected by the Sharingan. Was someone using their Sharingan on her? No. Itachi is dead. Tobi is dead. Sasuke was baby-sitting (surely, he won't use his eye technique, right?). But he wouldn't risk it. He shook her violently which made Ko cry even harder.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. He carried Ko gently on his arms and rocked him back and forth. He brought the crying baby over to the window. Ko calmed down and his breath came out in huffs. Carefully, the Hyuuga placed the baby on his lap as he showed him to the window. Ko watched in amazement as a falling star came into view. Neji bit his bottom lip. He was nursing a baby, like nothing was happening, while his best friend was under some kind of jutsu.

"Neji" she whispered hoarsely. Neji's head whipped to the direction of her voice. She was staggering to get up; her legs were daring to give her up. Neji stood up, carrying Ko in one hand, he helped Ten-ten up with the other.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. He kicked the kunai aside, further staining the white carpet. He didn't care.

"I-I'm fine" she lied. She was not fine. Something was wrong with her. Someone took over her body and freshened up memories from the past. Memories that even _her _didn't know _existed_. The confusion, pain, and fear etched on her beautiful features didn't go unnoticed by the prodigy. He sat her down on the small sofa by the window and he sat beside her. Ko crawled out of his arms to her. Ten-ten carried the baby and began stroking his black hair. Ko snuggled into her stomach and inhaled her scent. She heaved a soft sigh.

"What's wrong, Ten-ten, tell me" Neji Hyuuga was not a fan of suspense. He always wanted to get to the point. Ten-ten was hiding something from him. He _needs _to know what it was. He didn't know why, he just had to. Ten-ten momentarily closed her eyes and mentally debated whether or not she should tell Neji.

--

_**Namiko Shuzumi**_

"Hehe, it worked, Yoko" Namiko laughed on the phone. The night was quiet except for the occasional hooting of the owl behind the trees. Growling, Namiko silently threw a shuriken and the hooting stopped. The owl was dead. She smirked.

"Is she dead? At least, suffered?" Yoko asked. From across the line, somewhere in Ohio, she breathed out smoke and placed the cigar on the ashtray. This has been her third cigar for the hour and was now reaching for her fourth.

"She suffered, I think. I wasn't there to witness it. I can still feel her chakra, though" Namiko shrugged.

--

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

"Well?" Shikamaru asked, shaking the bottle of milk. After he was done, he placed the nipple on the baby's mouth, which she reluctantly took. A few moments passed and she was gently sucking on it.

"It was just a nightmare" Ino panted. She _never _wanted to get chased by a huge Barney again. Even though it was just a dream, she _knew_ it had to be real. Barney was getting close to her!!

"You're panicking, troublesome…" Shikamaru was a genius; he knew she was refreshing the memory of being inside the baby. A couple of hours after they have bathed young Kikuno, the baby fell asleep. Then, she began crying and they tried everything to calm her down. Finally, when matters where about to worsen, Ino decided:' desperate times call for desperate measures' she shrugged and used her Kekkei Genkai to peek inside the baby's head. Shikamaru smirked.

"It's not funny, Shika-kun!" he cannot deny how adorable she looked; for distraction, he reached out behind Ino's ear and tucked the pencil. He placed a line under the 'bottles'. There were now at least five. When he pulled back, she was beyond flushed.

"Hmmm…" he mused. All coherencies were gone from Ino's mind.

"I-I-I ha-have to…go…s-shower…yeah…baby….not cry" she mumbled. She quickly walked out of the nursery and into her room. Slamming the door shut, she stripped off her ninja clothes and turned in the hot water tub. She prepared her bath and stepped in, her muscles relaxing. "Oh, god. I just know he's flirting with me! Damn it! _I'm _supposed to be the _flirt_! Ugh! Get yourself together, Ino" she sank her head lower until only her eyes were out.

Outside, Shikamaru didn't know what to do. He was frozen, _Troublesome woman! What did she do to me? Damn it! _he thought furiously, then blushed, _Did she say shower? Shit... _he swore he felt himself go hard…

**--**

**How is Sasuke going to live through this? Will he kill Hidomaru? Find out next week in the next chapter of: **_**Ninja Detention**_**! Lol. I'm kidding. You'll find out in the next chapters…**

**Okay, they might seem a little bit of OOC…okay, make that a **_**lot**_** but it's what makes the story more fun to write. Hmmm…now, who could've been inside our little Tennie's mind…is it that Namiko-bitch? Well…we'll see…we'll see. **

**Alright guys! I need you to review. On the next chapter, I think I'll have more NaruHina influence in it; NejiTen is still the major pairing, though, I'll just add it since I rejected NaruHina in this chapter. **

**So how do you like it? Did you love it? Do you think it sucks? Will you flame me? Flame me all you want, bitches, I'm getting reviews. Besides, it's your fingers that will flex, not mine. I mean, what's the point? Nobody's perfect so…ha! But anyway, if you **_**do**_** flame, (i.e., this sucks, this is shit, etc), here's my message (so I don't have to PM you and type again): fuck ya, bitch! Don't get too insecure because I can write better than you! go screw yourself up if you can't deal with your own incapacity. **

**If you will correct me because I have wrong grammar, I will gladly take it as constructive criticism. I need it, anyways! **

**~REVIEW!!~**


	4. Hormones

**Disclaimer: the anime/manga series **_**Naruto **_**is rightfully and legally owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Characters and all related terms are also of his possession. The authoress only owns the plot. **

**Chapter 4: Hormones**

**--**

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

A couple of hours after she passed out, and it was almost midnight. Naruto was sleeping soundly beside Hinata. They were at the master's bedroom, since the couple aloud them to. Hinata was feeling groggy when she opened her eyes. She felt something heavy by her abdomen and found Naruto's head lying there. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps that it seemed almost impossible to believe that the kyuubi was in him. She didn't have the heart to wake him up…come to think of it, when did she_ had_ the heart to do anything…'mean'.

"Hmmm….Hina-chan I love you…" he mumbled in his sleep. Hinata gently sat up and placed his head on her lap. She smiled. She loved him too and wanted to say it, however, she was afraid she might wake him up. "You're so hot, Hina-chan…it makes me go…" he said again. Hinata flushed. _He _thinks _she's hot_? Wow. "Mmmm…I love the way you move your ass…it makes me go…" Hinata was more than tomato red now. "…Hard" Naruto whispered huskily. Hinata fainted.

--

_**Tsunade Senjuu**_

She paced back and forth inside her office; she bit her bottom lip, anxious. Her apprentice eyed her strangely.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Shizune wondered. For the past hours, her master has been pacing back and forth. She felt sleepy for being awake for nearly 24 hours now. Tsunade glared at her.

"You can go now" quickly, she ran away, feeling sleep was only a few seconds away with ninjas speed. Tsunade was left alone to ponder with her thoughts. She bit her thumb. Now, she has a major problem: What if Konoha 12 killed some rabid fan girl/boy? Or worse...

What if they can't control their hormones and the girls got pregnant!?

She nearly fainted at the thought. She _cannot _afford her four best kunoichis be mothers now. Maybe later, but not _now_. Ooh-ho-ho-ho-hoo, there are only _four_ guys that would be on her target lists: _Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara _(who knows?)_¸Sasuke Uchiha _(she always knew that boy has got a lot of hormones up his sleeves), and dare she say…_Hyuuga Neji_. _Damn_, she thought, _there is nothing impossible. Even Neji can loose self-control with Ten-ten around…._

--

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

**--****Neji POV****--  
WARNING: Out of character Neji Hyuuga narrating this portion of the story from his point of view!! **

Oh. My. God. I am gonna die. I need to get out of here _ASAP_! Otherwise, little Jiji will get the best of me…oh god, I nicknamed my penis, can you believe that? Fuck, here we go again. Ten-ten will be the death of me. Honestly, since this woman has changed her blood-stained ninja clothes, she changed into something more…err…much to my displeasure (yeah right), revealing: a blue tank top and semi-there boy shorts. Damn it! If I hadn't known any better, she'd be in her underwear!

"Uhm…Neji…is it…is it alright if I'm in my…in my…u-underwear?" bullshit! Yes of course!

"Hn" damn. Nice answer man.

"Oh…uh…well…Ko! Don't touch that!" she and I were glad for the distraction. Ah, yes, the baby can come in handy at times. He was about to grab something from the window, I saw from the corner of my eyes. Shit. Damn it, baby, if you're gonna try something stupid, make sure it's safe…for both of us! And I am referring to Little Jiji and me. Fuck. Ten-ten was bending down to pick up whatever Ko had dropped, giving me a nice view of her pretty little ass and her full boobs. Fuck me. I sound like a hormonal teenager. Oh wait, I _am _a hormonal teenager.

"Mama" Ko giggled. I couldn't fight it anymore; a small smile tugged on my lips. Maybe, _just maybe_, this little pretend mom-dad of ours will become reality…after I convince my uncle first, that is. And after that, I shall go caveman on Ten-ten and fuck her senselessly in a dark ally. Ahem. Maybe somewhere private…like…hmmm…oh! I shall make a plan! I shall have a five-star hotel room reserved for just the two of us. I will take her on a canoeing session by a nearby river first, let her admire the beauty of nature, all the while telling her it has nothing in compare with her whilst she says nature is beautiful or some crap like that, and then, I shall bring her to camp nearby and well…do some stuffs…THEN, I WILL go caveman on her under the moonlight. Afterwards, we'll go to our hotel and _then_, I will go caveman on her again. Yeah. Real smooth Neji.

Hmmm…I wonder how soon will that happen. Bullshit, what's wrong with me!?

"Hey Neji, you alright, you seem…distracted." Ten-ten looked at me with those fucking adorable eyes. She cradled Ko in her arms. The fucking baby got a full view of her…ahem…asset. He should share it! Err…yeah.

"Hn. I'm fine. Do you need anything?" _a shower? I will gladly help you with that! How about help getting you out of that underwear of yours? Yes. I'd be more than happy to oblige_. Fuck you, Little Jiji, I don't want to spend the rest of my night adjusting myself. Shit. I'm talking to my penis, can you believe that? How many times have I said 'can you believe that' now? Fuck…

She beamed, "Sure! Let's play" _holy bullshit_. I swore I felt myself go hard. _Painfully_ hard.

"P-play?" shit! I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Neji, I know it sounds childish, but it's the least we could do for Ko" thank you Kami-sama.

"Ten-ten, do you know what time is it?" her eyes widened for a moment.

"N-no. What?"

"It's breaking dawn" I said as I glanced over the horizon through Ko's open windows. The sun was reluctantly rising, as if wondering whether it was time to show up or now.

"Really!?" I don't know why but Ten-ten's eyes beamed. Huh. What's up with dawn?

"Yes. Now, if you don't put that baby down the crib now, it will never get some sleep" her eyes averted to Ko's face. He was asleep. Gently, she placed him down his crib and hummed a silent lullaby. She looks so…kind; like an angel…fuck, I'm evil.

"He looks so…_handsome_" _and what about me? I'm not handsome!? _I agree with you Little Jiji. Lucky bastard. And he can't even spell bastard! Wait, if he _can_, then that's kinda bad. Hmmm…b-a-s-t-a-r-d, funny, I thought I was spelling Sasuke. What the fuck? Since when was I in the first-name basis with that Uchiha-man bitch? Shit. I think too much.

"Hn" I tried to sound uncaring. Damn it! This woman will be the death of me. She looked up at me through those lashes of her. Fuck me. Someone save me, I am about to die…and I will die happy.

"Neji" her voice was low, husky, and sultry. Shit. It sounded like she was seducing me. Oh. My. God. I think I am in heaven now.

"Y-Yeah" oh shit. I stammered. Real smooth there, Neji.

"Hmmm" she mused. Damn it! She's torturing me. And—oh, god. Did she just lick her bottom lip? Shit. Someone save me from this torture.

~x~

**--****Ten-ten POV****--  
**

Am I really doing this? I hope Neji doesn't think of me like a slut or something. Shit. Damn you Haruno, damn you and you 'seduction' ways. You too Yamanaka, you too! I heard Ko sigh in his sleep. So it was breaking dawn already, huh? Hehe. Breaking dawn. Hehe. Hmm…now what?

**--End of Chapter--**

**Alrighty! So, do you guys want to know why I wrote this chapter differently? I was inspired. To all the other fans of Twilight who are reading this, and also fan of LEMONS, please read, **_**Subject: Edward Cullen AKA The Womanizer**_** by **_**ericastwilight**_**. Honestly! it so freaking awesome! **

**Anyway, this chapter went smoothly. I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Who loves OOC Neji? (Fans glare daggers and throw daggers) EEP! Now I have pissed fans on my tail. Sorry guys! I'm the god in this story! Deal with Neji being…err…horny. **

**Haha. Review this chapter! Sorry if this is a lot shorter… anyway, yay! Two more chapters to go! Do you think it's short? Nah. You'll see…hmmm…here's a preview of the next chapter—Seduction!**

…_**Next Chapter; Chapter five: Seduction**_

"_Humor me" she said through gritted teeth. _

"_Alright then I will" and he pressed his lips roughly against hers._

**Well that was one hell of a preview. Huh. I wonder who they were. Hmmm…heheh. So, review me please! **


	5. New Feeling

**Disclaimer: the characters of **_**Naruto**_** and all related terms belong to Masashi Kishimito. Airing of the show is held by the **_**Dattebayo **_**Company. The authoress only owns the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 5: 'I hate it but I love it'**

**--**

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

The sun glared through the blinds of their room. Their silent hums were the only confirmation of their presence. Everything in the room was peaceful; almost as if no one was there. The room they occupied was quite a simple one, much to their pleasure. The room was painted with a light shade of peach. In the center of it was a huge king-sized bed, filled with soft pillows. A small door to the southern left led to the bathroom, parallel to it was another door that led to a walk-in closet. A window was at the north western part of the room.

Her figure stirred cautiously, unaware of the predicament she land herself into. Her right leg wrapped around his torso as her right arm draped lazily on his shoulders. Her other leg was placed between his and her other arm was placed lightly on his chest. Her face was snuggled on the crook of his neck and every breath sent tingling sensations to his form. He liked it. A lot.

It was not that Hyuuga Neji was not a gentleman. He was raised to be one. He just felt…nice…and err…secure, yeah, secure, in her presence. _Who am I kidding? _He thought. He has been long awake; he just didn't want to move away. He was…savoring…this…err…precious moment with his teammate. _Yeah right_ he thought as he gently shifted so he was facing the ceiling. Ten-ten didn't move; her breath was still tickling his senses and her legs and arms were still tangled between his and hitched up on his bare abdomen. The feeling of her silky smooth skin on his rock-hard six-pack was very delighting.

_I never thought that _this_ is what non-stop training would do to this woman_, he mused silently. When they were genins, he always thought that training would make a delicate person strong. But Ten-ten's case was different. It seems the more they train, the more delicate and soft her form was becoming…but not in the wrong way. Her soft figures were becoming more and more noticeable now than before. Her curves were standing out now and dare he say she did not have _any_ bulge in her stomach, her ass was firmly built, her hios were curved very, very nicely and her…'womanly valleys' were very much in good condition. Somehow, he thought he was looking at a living Barbie doll.

He took this time to stare at her unconscious figure. He felt like a pervert for doing so but he just couldn't help himself. He stirred again and resumed his former position. He allowed his eyes to wander around her sinfully beautiful body. He started first with her hair. It was still in the two buns but they were looser, almost not holding any hair. Her long chocolate hair framed her slightly tan face perfectly. Her bangs gently covered her forehead as most of her loose hairs were around her neck and her face.

Next, he studied her face. There were no pimples, acne, black heads or any of those offending 'things'. Her face was flawless. It was flushed with a delicate color of rose perfectly accentuating her shallow breaths. She was dreaming; it was obvious. Her eyelids were fluttered lightly as a smile slowly arose to her full pink lips. Neji's breath hitched. What ever has he done to deserve moments alone with this beautiful angel? What was he saying? She and he have always had their moments together with no one bothering them. How long had he not noticed her? Neji felt stupid.

His pearl orbs continued their silent exploration. Neji noticed Ten-ten's complexion. It was paler than her lightly tan before. It was rosy-pink. He liked it a lot. It was…cute. _Oh, shit. What the fuck was that word? Cute? Damn you Neji! What happened to your brain!?_ His brows furrowed as he silently pondered on why on Earth he thought 'cute'. However, his eyes still continued.

They roamed over her…ahem… '(very sinful) valleys'. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to stay their on a little longer. She was _not _flat chest-ed. _What a very nice discovery_ he smirked. Hers was bigger than Hinata, probably bigger than Haruno and Yamanaka (come to think of it, does Haruno Sakura even have one?) but not as big as Tsunade. It was _very _perfect. Through the thin fabric of her tank top, Neji's skillful ANBU eyes could see her pink nipples. _Oh my fucking shitty gosh. _He felt himself go hard _this woman will kill me! And she won't even know it! _

"Mmmm…Neji…" _shit. Yes my love?_ Ten-ten whispered. Neji nervously gazed at his companion and was more than relieved when he saw she was just dreaming. _She talks in her sleep? _He c ouldn't fight the smirk. Now there was _nothing _Ten-ten can keep from him.

"Yeah?" he whispered hoarsely. He checked his hardened member, and sure enough, it was still standing.

"You're so hot" she mumbled. Neji's smirk grew wider and cockier.

"Really?"

"Teasing me. So you're blue, well I can't take a chance on a kid like you"

**--****Neji POV****--  
**

What. The. Fuck!?

Since when did Ten-ten say lyrics of ABBA songs in her sleep? Oh, right. She _did _watch Mamma Mia one time. Hmpf. Oh well.

**--****Ten-ten POV****--**

honestly, I never thought that Neji was so gullible. It was not that I didn't enjoy the reactions I elicit from him; it's just that…these are all brand new. I never thought, _never in my eighteen years_, that Hyuuga Neji had _this _side in him. However, Kakashi-sensei often scoffed it when I pointed it out. I guess, now, he's right.

_**Flashback**_

_I scooped a handful of weapons from the ground and threw them, with perfect accuracy, to the mangled dummy 1000 feet ahead of me. It was easy. One thousand was one of the basic distances I always train with in order for me to improve my aim. I was not a near-ranged fighter, I have proven that with Neji around, and so, I have to practice far-ranged attacks, so as to improve my kunoichi skills. I _must _show Tsunade-sama that I _can _become her apprentice._

_As the dummy fell motionless to the ground, I knew I owe Neji another five bucks. He brought the dummy for _him _to practice with _his_ jutsuus after all, and not for me. _

"_Huh. Speak of the devil, where is he?" I wondered aloud. Yesterday, something seemed to be bothering _my _genius (ahem). But when I asked him about it, he just shrugged and said "family meeting" pfft. _

_  
"You seem disturbed" a masculine voice said behind me. I quickly jumped up and grabbed a shuuriken from my kunai pouch. I threw it at the intruder but I heard it hit a tree. _

"_Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei!" I said timidly and bowed. Kakashi-sensei laughed. _

"_Look at me, Ten-ten, I'm old. I don't want to get any older"_

"_Demo, Kakashi-sensei—"_

"_Call me Kakashi"_

"_K-K-Kakashi" I stuttered. _

"_Really kid, you've got a far higher rank than I do. In my days as an ANBU, never have I thought of reaching a rank because I knew it was inevitable. A lot of ANBUs were far better than me. But you? You have reached the second highest: vice captain"_

"_Uh…haha" I scratched my head. What the hell does this guy want!? His making it awkwarder by the second! And 'awkwarder' isn't even a word! Damn! His presence is making me nervous and in the wrong way._

"_Don't be nervous." He sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, " Okay, I'm sorry I caught you with my Icha Icha Paradise and I will never tell anyone about it" and now, he said it: the reason why it's awkward. _

"_It's not my fault! Naruto threw it by my window and when I thought it was nothing…err…wrong…I read it. I was honestly at just the first page!!" I raised both my hands in a surrendering way. Kakashi chuckled. _

"_Say, Ten-ten, did you ever notice something…different about Neji?" Kakashi asked. I shrugged, thankful for the change of topic._

"_Not that I know off. He's been talking more to me, why?" I asked. _

"_Oh…" Kakashi's eyes literally sparkled, "Then his other side is prevailing!" oh dear god. What has happened to Kakashi-sensei? _

_**End of flashback…**_

Alright…maybe he wasn't lying.

**--****End of POV****--**

"Ten-ten, I know you're awake" Neji mumbled, sighing as he closed his eyes. He shifted again then sat up. though he missed the body heat, he was not about to let anyone know that. Satisfactorily, Ten-ten smirked then decided to put her plan into action. She pouted and unleashed her pheromones. She didn't even know she had them until her solo mission to the Rain. There, upon stepping foot in their lands, she was ambushed (quite literally) by several men and boys trying to know her name, know where she came, and all of that. Now that she thought about it, there were no guys here in Konoha that did that to her.

She once told that to her girlfriends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata, and all they did was smirk/grin knowingly at her while shaking their heads. Then, as if rehearsed, they answered in synch and unison, "He's protective of you, baka" even Hinata called her an 'idiot'!

Before, she believed it was because they were friends. But that 'before' was back when they were 14. Now, they are 18s and 19s and are perfectly aware of their feelings. _Now_ she _believed _that it was because he was and _is __**jealous**_. She dare not say that word in front of his pretty face, otherwise, it will, as sure as hell, be taboo. _That's _how _high _Neji's pride is.

But even though she considered that, the fact still remains: Neji's over protectiveness doesn't just come out when they are training or in missions; it comes out when there is a nearby fan boy. Ahem.

"Are you gonna do something about it?" she mocked. She was still pouting. She was hoping he would turn around. Then it would be better.

"No" _damn him_.

**--****Ten-ten POV****--**

Damn him.

He won't even gaze at me! Is something wrong with my face? Perhaps, so. But even though, I shall try. Maybe continuing mocking him is gonna do the trick. Pfft. Yeah right.

"So…did you like what you saw?" again, I smirked. He still wasn't facing me fully but I can tell that he was watching me from the corner of those beautiful eyes of his. I saw him flush the slightest shade of red. He huffed.

"Shut up" I could tell he rolled his eyes. Aw. How cute. Now, to put my plan into action:

Operation: seduce Hyuuga Neji.

Step one: destroy his ego.

--

_**Shikamaru and Ino**_

**--****Shikamaru POV****--**

It was the second, and hopefully, the last day of this troublesome project. So I've heard: the masters will be coming home tonight. I sighed as I found out I could no longer fall asleep. I stood up and scratched the back of my head, allowing the glaring sun to momentarily dazzle me. I took a peek at my surroundings. The queen-sized bed I slept at was placed at the far east of the room; parallel to it was the window. Across the bed was the door that led to the private bathroom. Next to the window was the door that led outside and across it was the door to the walk-in closet. There was a night stand beside the bed and in the middle of the room was a plush circular carpet that felt nice on my aching feet.

Last night, a very strange dream came to me. In my dream, there was me, a baby boy on my shoulders, a woman and she was cradling my daughter in her arms. The boy on my shoulders looks like around 6; he had dark hair like mine and sparkling eyes. The girl, who looks like 3, had a vibrant shade of a light color and my eyes. However, the dream was blurry. I can't tell who my wife was. Obviously, whatever characteristics my children inherited from her were also blurred. What the hell? This was such a drag. I _had _to know what this dream was all about. Maybe I should tell Ino; after all, she _is _the love expert.

I hate this new sensation in me. But at the same time, I love it. What. The. Fuck?!

I scampered to my feet as I heard the baby cry. Lucky for me, the baby's room was just next to mine and if it cried, I heard it. And I said that with a great deal of sarcasm. Honestly, though I slept pretty well last night, I still woke up every hour or two, listening to the cry of that…_thing_. Then, after a few minutes, it would all pipe down, like someone was lulling him to sleep because of the dramatic way the baby shut up. Maybe it was Ino. Well, it better be her. After all, she _should_ be the temporary mother. I mean, that's what moms do, right? That's what my mom did to me before! My pops? Hmm…I think he was snoring. It was around 4 in the morning when the baby finally went to a full stop.

I opened the door and found the baby crying. I quickly hurried to his side and began cradling him.

"_Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will_…err…_rock_" forgetting the rest of the lyrics, I decided to simply hum the lullaby. It calmed him down but he was still silently sobbing. I decided to make her milk. Shit. That sounded wrong. Err. Still, carrying Kikuno, I went for the table at the west of her room and began mixing the powdered milk with the water already prepared in the bottle. Then, I placed the nipple and the lid back, and then began shaking it. I was rocking Kikuno gently back and forth while shaking her bottle. When I was satisfied there was no longer any solid traces of milk, I placed the nipple near her mouth. She hesitated at first but began gently sucking on it. After about two minutes, she was completely quiet as she held her bottle in her own hands. Feeling tired and sleepy, I sat down by the sofa near her crib. I threw my head back and felt my own eyes drooping, just before I got a glimpse of Kikuno's eyes giving up.

"Shikamaru, wake up!" someone shook me.

"No, troublesome, get the hell away from me" I mumbled as I turned to my side, hoping to implicate to whoever he/she was that I was in no mood to get up. Hell, since when was I_ ever_ in the mood to get up?

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass, get the hell up!"

"Five more hours, mom" troublesome woman.

"Fuck! Get the hell up, Shikamaru!" then a kick jolted my senses awake. I rubbed my aching bottom as I sent a menacing glare to whoever woke me up.

"What the hell was that for, Ino?" as soon as her name escaped my mouth, my glare softened to a playful complaining face. I didn't know why. It seems to be my natural reaction whenever she's around; it seems that I couldn't afford to hurt her. Of course, I always had that feeling since we were young, but now…

It was at a different level.

Ino stuck out her tongue at me. Closing her eyes, she made a sound that seemed like 'bleh'. She cradled Kikuno in her arms.

"Really, Ino" I calmed down and approached them, rolling my eyes in the process. I don't know why I can't stay mad at this troublesome woman for so long, what a drag.

"That's nice" Ino murmured, blushing a little, and biting her lip. I raised a brow.

"What's nice?" I asked. I was mere inches from her face.

"Uhm…you don't say…"troublesome" as often…as before…" she continued looking at the floor. Sheepishly, she even began toeing it. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Just before our project, Chouji kept complaining about my 'troublesome's bothering the hell out of him. Then, last night, when I and he were on the phone, I always muttered 'troublesome' to his ridiculous whines about the Siberian tigress. But now, I _just _realized whenever I'm around Ino…

…I don't say 'troublesome'.

Oh my fucking gosh! Something is wrong with me!

"Oh…does it bother you?"

"NO!" she said too quickly. I raised a brow again. She sighed and sat down on the couch I was previously sleeping at. Deciding this was the right time, I sat on the floor, right in front of her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair—a habit I picked from Asuma whenever he seems confused.

"Hey, uhm…Ino, I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well, I hope it doesn't bother you"

She shrugged, "I don't mind. You can tell me anything you want, Shika. That's what friends are for" the last sentence sent a pain to my chest. What the hell?

"Oh…I uh…" I was suddenly doubting if I should tell her about my dream or not. I decided I should. After all, _that's what friends are for_. Fuck the pain.

"Yes?"

I sighed and gave up; "Ino, last night, I had this really weird dream" I began.

"And? What was it about?"

"Well…don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't" she said with sincerity.

"Last night, I dreamt I was a father. I had a son that looks like me with bubbly eyes on my shoulders, my wife was beside me and she was cradling our daughter. She had my eyes, though I can't tell the color of her hair. I also can't tell the color of my son's eyes, and my wife's face was blurry" I said. Ino looked at me. There were so many emotions written on her face: confusion, sadness, happiness, fear, doubt, and hope. What the hell?

"Where you walking along a seashore?" she asked, her voice getting an octave higher. I tried to recall.

"Yes, I think we were"

"Did she tell you she loves you?"

"Very much"

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"I also love her…very, very much" I didn't comprehend very well what happened next. All I knew was that Ino returned Kikuno in her crib with ninja speed, and with the same speed, she crashed her lips into me, toppling us over the floor.

"What a coincidence" she said, breathless, "I had the same dream, too" she smirked against my lips. I pulled away but only by a millimeter.

"You did?" I quirked a brow.

"Yes, only thing is: I know it was _us _in the dream" then she smashed her lips on mine again, this time more forceful and more passionate.

--

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

**--****Sasuke POV****--  
**

Well, at least we were alone.

Sakura cradled one baby, the female one, in her arms. She silently hummed a lullaby and the male crawled out of my arms to her lap. He buried his face in her small tummy and let out a contented sigh as he gently began sucking on his thumb. I let out my own sigh as my eyes wandered off. Last night, I had the most restless sleep I had since I found out the truth about Itachi. I was pretty sure I tossed and turned.

Before we went to sleep, it was already around 10 in the evening. After a tiring day of playing with the babies, changing their diapers, feeding them, bathing them and all that, we decided to just sit back and relax. But I couldn't relax because something was bothering me. Something really big that I could practically feel it on my back!

I knew what it was; I wouldn't be labeled prodigy for nothing. I maybe not as smart as the genius Shikamaru Nara but I certainly have enough brains to know my own feelings.

I was jealous.

I was fucking jealous of the fucking prick-head, what's his name? Hidomaru? Yeah, I think that's it.

Why? Because Sakura was flirting with him and not me. I _sooooo_can't believeI fell for this bitch. I mean, that Sai-guy is right! She isn't even pretty. If looks will be the basis, I would choose that Ten-ten girl over her any day! That Hyuuga is one lucky bastard.

But looks isn't the basis.

It's what I feel for her.

And—bullshit, my mind sounds like some crappy, sleazy chick-flick. Fuck! The things this woman can do without even thinking about it.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You look…pissed" she wondered, her tone laced with genuine concern. Now, I felt livid.

"No, woman!" I yelled, waking the babies up. I growled and a string of profanities left my lips. Sakura glared at me but cowered under my menacing scowl. She sighed then began cradling the babies again. I groaned but took the male gently and rocked him softly back and forth. After 15 minutes, both babies were sound asleep in their cribs and sucking on their own bottles.

"What's wrong?" she whispered sadly. Great, now I have guilt.

"Sakura, I'm confused" I admitted defeated. Her eyes bright up and she motioned for me to sit on the couch. Obliging, she sat beside me. She placed her hands on top of mine and that felt very, very nice.

"Why?"

"I just never felt like this before"

"Tell me how it feels"

"Well…it's annoying, but at the same time, I enjoy it"

"Dear god, it seems like every guy here is experiencing that!" she laughed slightly. I committed that wonderful sound to my memory.

"What do you mean?" I arched a brow as I stared at her, confused.

"Well, Ino called a few minutes ago and told me that she and Shika are officially on. She said that Shika said those exact words to her"

"Oh, really?"

"Enough of them, since when did you feel like this?"

Now or never. "Since this project" I admitted then kissed her with all my emotions. It was not fueled with lust, rather it was provoked by my emotions for her.

Which, now I know, is _love_.

She kissed back and it was pure bliss.

--

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

**--****Naruto POV****--**

Another day passed by and my proposal still sucks like hell.

It's around 8 am now and Hinata had prepared breakfast. She moved so gracefully in the kitchen, it was like she belonged there.

She made oatmeal, hotdogs, eggs, and French bread. She also prepared coffee and a pitcher of juice. She made the table, cleaned the house, fed the baby, and watered the plants. All she did in a short period of time. God, I love this woman.

Upon noticing my presence, she giggled, "Naru-chan, time to it" I love my nickname. Especially when it comes from Hinata's adorable full lips. I just wanna bite them.

--

**Oh, dear! This was such a long chapter! It practically wrote itself! It went out so smooth and flawless. I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter. Do, review. **


	6. FREEDOM AT LAST!

**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto**_** is legally owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The authoress owns nothing except for the plot and the list of character written on the first chapter of this story. **

**Chapter 6: Freedom, at last!! **

**--**

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

**--****Ten-ten POV****--**

Okay, step 1 was pretty much successful. I managed to destroy Neji's ego during our breakfast. Although, I'm not pretty sure if I could do step 2. It seems that _I'm _the one getting jealous because of that Namiko-bitch's constant flirting with him. Hmpf.

Step 2: Make Hyuuga Neji Jealous

_What to do? What to do? What to do? _

That's what's been in my mind since this morning.

I have _no _idea how to make a Hyuuga jealous! What to do? Guys are the number one thing. But who the hell? Edward? No freaking way! He's like, 50 or something! Ew. That's just gross, right? And I'm pretty sure what he would say if I start blabbering on how great Edward is: "Ten-ten are you sick?" that's what he'd say for sure! Then, somehow, he would laugh! Ugh!

Then suddenly, someone appeared in my mind.

Bwahahahahahahahaha!! Brace yourself Hyuuga Neji. You're sure to fall for me now.

Wait, why am I doing this again? Oh right, a mission for the Godaime.

_**Flashback**_

_A black messenger bird landed right in front of my in my living room. It stayed still for a while until spotting the left over crackers on the sofa. In glee, it jumped to it. I rolled my eyes. Messenger birds can be weird. Sighing I went over to it and read the piece of paper attached to it. _

_**After 20 minutes**_

_Just in time. _

_I made it to the Godaime Hokage's office in due time. I wasn't panting but I certainly _am _tired. She motioned for me to sit. Thank god._

"_Ten-ten I'm pretty sure you know why you're here" she said. My idol remembered my name! Oh wait, of course she would. _

"_Uhm…should I take that as a 'why are you not in your ANBU uniform' comment?" I asked. In my haste, I completely forgot that I was no longer a regular ninja; I was an ANBU, _the _ANBU Vice Captain. Tsunade-sama shook her head and laughed. _

"_Don't be silly, Ten-ten. You're not on a mission and no one knows about you being the vice cap, right?" I shifted uncomfortably. My idol's happy face fell down, "Did you tell someone?"_

"_Err…I _did _tell Neji" I whispered. Neji was the only one I told about my position. Well, more like _forced _to tell. That guy _knew _I was hiding something from him the day I became vice cap. He pinned me at the wall, held my throat, and then there it was. I fell in love with him. _

"_Well, it can't be helped. He _is _your captain and best friend after all" she sighed. I nodded. What is my mission, anyway? "Your mission has something to do with Neji"_

_Oh dear god. If it has something to do with Neji, there are only two out comes:_

_Terrible or more terrible._

"_What is it?" I tried my best not to squeak. _

"_You, ANBU Vice Captain, Ten-ten, is to seduce ANBU Captain Hyuuga Neji" _

_And I fainted. I fucking fainted!!!_

_**End of Flashback**_

I think she said it would be best for me and him. Hmpf. She gladly turned down my offer of making this an S-Rank mission. She said it would just be a simple B-Rank. Screw you, Tsunade-sama! After a few days, I met up with Ino and Sakura for my 'tutorial'. The 'lessons' lasted for months, and the day of the detention was our last day.

"Ten-ten, did I do something wrong?" Neji's sexy, hawt voice awoke me from my trance.

"Why would you ask that?" of course you did! You just made me fall in love with you, sucker!

"Because you're glaring daggers at me"

"Fuck" I mumbled silently, "Oh…hehe…sorry" I said sheepishly as I placed another spoon of cereal in my mouth.

**--****Neji POV****--**

Fucking spoon. Fucking cereal. Fucking Ten-ten. Fucking feeling.

Oh, nice. I am practically cussing everything that came in contact with her that isn't me. Fuck, my mind has become mushy.

"Hn" I mumbled as I secretly adjusted my pants. Damn it, she is seducing me.

**--End of POV—**

Ten-ten silently ate her food. Koko Krunch was one of the best foreign cereals she has ever tasted. Ever since the day Tsunade allowed them a free taste, she made Koko one of her top grocery priorities. She moaned every now and then, and she wasn't doing it on purpose. It was simply because of the fact that the chocolate melted deliciously perfect in her caverns. Again, she moaned.

Moan.

Twitch.

Moan.

Eye twitches.

Moan.

Dick twitches.

Moan.

"Oh, god, Ten-ten, stop moaning!"

Smirk.

"Does it bother you Neji that I am enjoying my food?" she mocked. Neji growled and stormed out of the room. He made up his mind. He was gonna do something about it. Tonight.

He quickly made his way to their room as he began randomly picking out his stuffs and throwing them across the room. When his side of the closet was empty, he quickly went over to the chair where his clothes landed. He scooped them to his arms and carried them over to the bed where his navy blue Adidas backpack laid. He began neatly folding his clothes. He brought out a slightly big plastic bag from the pouch of his backpack then placed his dirty clothes inside it. He placed the plastic at the bottom of his bag, then, he laid the two remaining set of his clothes: his ANBU uniform and his extra PJs. Finally, he placed his bag of toiletries on top of the pile he made. Zipping the bag up, he smiled to himself as he realized how clean his work had been.

Then, something hit him.

"Oh fuck!" he realized he hasn't showered yet and he has already cleaned things up. Fuck.

Not wasting anymore time on self pity, Neji quickly went to the shower, stripped then opened the shower head, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the cold shower. The cold water drifted onto his body as he placed his hands on the cold, tile wall. The water cascaded down from his hair, to his torso, to the rest of his body. Reaching behind, he grabbed the rubber band that held his gorgeous locks together. He threw it aside.

"Oh fuck, my toiletries!" he swore as he closed the shower. "What the fuck!? I also forgot my towel! Bullshit!" he kicked his clothes. Certainly, he could not wear his clothes. Let's just hope no one is outside.

_What the hell was that for? _After Neji's show, Ten-ten quickly finished her cereal then was about to wash the dishes when a maid stopped her.

"That's for me to do, ma'am" the maid bowed politely. Ten-ten grinned at the blonde girl. She was short, around 4'10 but has a curvaceous body. Her hair was not so long; it just reached a couple of inches past her shoulders. She also has sparkling ebony orbs. And all this time she thought black eyes were lifeless (after she saw Itachi's she always carried that motto). She wore the traditional maid outfit: a black dress that reached past her knees, white apron and that white thingy (she never really knew what it was but she was always fascinated by it).

"Thanks…err…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. The maid looked up at her and smiled. Ten-ten realized how gorgeous she looked and how…very much like her age she was.

"Ella" the maid said. Ten-ten smiled.

"Thanks, Ella, I'm Ten-ten by the way" she offered her hand to shake and Ella gladly took it.

"Uh…do you mind me asking, is he your boyfriend?" Ella hesitated.

"Who, Neji? No. he's not my boyfriend. He's my boy _friend_. As in, a male friend, ya know?"

"But you two seemed to like each other" Ella reasoned.

"You have no idea…" Ten-ten sighed. She patted Ella's hair; "I have to go" she said and brusquely walked away. She did not enjoy telling her life to other people; let alone allow them to interfere with her emotions. She quickly went to their room and abruptly opened it.

What she saw made her gasp.

There was naked Neji, with all his naked glory, naked, dripping wet, naked and grabbing something from his bag, _naked_. And did she mention he was _naked_?

"Shit" she cussed under her breath.

"Like what you see?" Neji smirked, cockiness lacing his voice, "Take a picture, it will last longer" he added. Ten-ten felt like slapping the hell out of him but found out she couldn't. She was glued to the spot and her eyes were on Neji's freaking six-pack. It was not that she hasn't seen it before. What bothered her was that… 'Little Neji' was waving hi at her. And he was not hiding it. The damn creature was not ashamed of what he was doing! Isn't he using his head!? Apparently, the wrong head is functioning; the wrong, but fucking hot, head.

"N-N-Neji…" she whispered.

"Hmmm…" he continued looking through his bag, completely comfortable, as if he was fully clothed.

"Neji…" she gulped, "Neji PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!!" she barked. He balked under her menacing scowl. However, he couldn't help but find that extremely sexy and a major turn on.

"And if I don't want to?" shit, her plan was backfiring. _She _was supposed to seduce _him_, not the other way around!

"Then don't blame me if you regret this" she stalked forward like a predator.

And Neji was her prey.

_**A couple of hours later…**_

"So much for shower" he mumbled.

"Want me to help you with that?"

"Little seductress" Neji smirked as he patted her head and messed with her already tangled hair. She grinned and situated her naked body on top of his own nude form. She mounted him but it was more of straddling. Neji couldn't ask for anything more.

She was giving him a front-row-seat-show her fucking beautiful tits.

"Shit" she felt him go hard and the tip of his cock was just a few inches away from her warm, wet core. "Want another one?" he asked suggestively, groping her ass with one hand, and the other was trailing feather-light touches on her chest.

"Shut up, Hyuuga, I'm sore" she admitted then buried her face in the crook of his neck.

This has got to be their best sex ever. It was the first, and it was definitely the best. It also turned out to be their first kiss. In short, it was their first everything.

"Are you?" he teased. She growled. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she stifled a yawn, "Sleep now, love. I'll wake you up later" Ten-ten tensed. She rolled herself to his side and sat up. Neji raised a brow in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"I told you to sleep" he felt like rolling his eyes.

"No, no, what did you call me?" he honestly couldn't remember anything wrong.

"Why?"

"Neji…you…you…"

"I what?" he was getting annoyed by this conversation. He just wanted to rest with Ten-ten in his arms again.

"You called me 'love'." She whispered, her eyes and head lowered sadly. And he perfectly knows that.

"Because it's true" he admitted. Ten-ten's eyes bright up as she abruptly glanced at him. During their whole fucking session, never has he said he loves her. Heck, all he said was 'fuck', 'Ten-ten, that's so good' and more 'fuck's!

"It is!?" she asked like a kid. Neji couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She looked like Christmas went early. He also sat up.

"It is" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was not urgent, it was filled with all the emotions they had for each other. It was powered with love, love, love, adoration, and more love. They were showing how much they love the other through this kiss. After a while, they broke apart as oxygen left their lungs.

"Neji, I love you. I always did" Ten-ten admitted sheepishly.

"Me too" well, that was the closest. Hyuuga Neji would _never _say 'I love you too' back! He has so much pride, "I love you too" Ten-ten was shocked,

"What did you say?! Did you just tell me you love me back in the exact words!? What is wrong with you!?" this was all brand new to her.

"Well, love can make you do crazy things"

And it was true.

--

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"What was it about?" Hinata asked from the kitchen. Naruto placed the phone down. He made his way to the kitchen and hugged Hinata from behind. She smiled as she continued rubbing the plate.

"It was Hainekou-san. She was asking on Nobu" he breathed onto her neck.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nobu's fine" he shrugged.

"What else did she say?"

"She said that their trip to the Cloud from the Mist has been cancelled and they'll be back in a few hours. Five hours to say the least, so they'll be here at around…2 in the afternoon" again, he shrugged. By now, Hinata has finished washing the dishes and she faced her boyfriend. She pecked his lips gently and leaned her forehead to his. Nobu was sound asleep in his room upstairs.

"Hina-chan, let's go to the terrace!" Naruto offered. But before Hinata could say 'no' because she still has to check on the baby, Naruto carried her on his back. "Nobu's asleep. He can be taken care of later" he said and with ninja speed, dashed to the terrace. With his feet, he kicked the door open. He placed Hinata down. She breathed in the scent of fresh 9:00 air. The Morning Glory and orchids accented the bubbly but intimate moment very well.

"Mmmm" Hinata breathed as she walked towards the plants. Naruto smiled. He decided, now was the time. He grabbed Hinata's hand gently and made her look at him. She arched a brow.

"Hina-chan, if you dare faint again, I will go to Kirigakure and have myself be used as a target dummy of the ninjas-to-be, thinking that you said no. my life will have no meaning without you Hinata. I'm cutting to the chase, will you marry me?" Naruto glared at her as he retrieved the ring from his pocket. Hinata gasped, smiled then jumped to Naruto. She toppled them down.

She squealed as she kissed his face; his cheeks, his jaw line, his lips, everything she could reach just to show her how much she loves him. Naruto couldn't help the eat-shit grin on his face. Alas. Someone to love him forever. And he would do the same to her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"In every language: _oui, si, hai, yes, oo_" **(1) **she said and kissed him on the lips, this time more passionate and more urgent. He kissed back. Bliss.

--

_**Kiba and Shino**_

"Yatta!" Kiba punched the air as he placed a check mark on the paper. Yesterday, they changed the pup's diaper for a total of 108 times, they bathe him for six times, fed him 90 times, took him to the park two times, and played with him. They were certain their grade will be high.

"Yes, hooray indeed" Shino mumbled while watching his bugs feed on the remains of the 'fertilizer'. He smiled to himself in a job well done.

"Say, Shino, where did you put the diapers anyway?" Kiba asked. Akamaru smiled happily and feasted on the remains of the steak Kiba and Shino had for breakfast.

"You don't want to know" he grabbed his bag and threw it across the room, landing neatly beside Kiba's. The dog boy yawned and stretched. He lied down, using his hands as pillow.

"What time will granny be back home?" he asked, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Around 2 in the afternoon, that's about four hours from now." Shino shrugged, continuing to watch his earth worms. Kai crawled from his crib to Kiba's abdomen. Kiba jolted up, causing the white lion to fly across the room. Shino caught him nervously. He gently placed the pup down. "What the hell, Kiba!?"

"Sorry, dude. Come on here little pup" Akamaru howled, jealous of the little pup. Being a huge, ninja dog has it's disadvantages. For starters, he could no longer ride his master, heck, his master rides him! Another is, he missed being cradled in Kiba's arms. But this…_mutt_ is now taking his previous place.

"Bark!" Akamaru growled, his eyes livid with anger. Kiba patted his pet in the head.

"Chillax dude. Don't worry boy, you're still my pet" Akamaru grinned and buried his face in the crook of Kiba's neck. Shino rolled his eyes. He gazed out to the horizon and smiled. Finally, his hell was over.

--

_**Chouji and Lee**_

"Finally! We are out of this un-youthful mess!!" Lee jumped up and down. Mei giggled on his shoulder. Chouji popped a piece of chip in his mouth.

"Agreed" he simply said and continued feasting on his meal. At exactly two in the afternoon, the mistress of Mei will come back from her mission to the Sound. Also, at exactly two in the afternoon, they are so out of this mess.

Chouji grabbed the evaluation sheet in his back pocket. He began to read it aloud, "Name of the baby: Mei; Parent: Anaki, Karin; Address: 444 St A, Konoha; gender: female; baby: animal, Siberian Tigress; number of diapers: 97; number of times bathe: 8; number of meals, snacks included: 25; hours of playtime, 37; number of bottles: 17; times bottles were sterilized: 5; common mood: happy" he grinned, seeing how nice their evaluation sheet turned out. Lee flashed his white teeth at Chouji upon hearing the success they made in the past two days.

"Do you think we will pass, my youthful friend?" Lee asked, suddenly worried. He grabbed Mei from his shoulders and carried her arms. Chouji rolled his eyes,

"Of course we will!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

--

**One-fifty nine in the afternoon; 10 seconds before they're free.**

_Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom._

"WE'RE FREE!!!!!!!!" they all cheered as the clocks strike two. The babies cheered with them. They quickly bid their goodbyes to the families and they handed them their cash. Grinning, they all went out of the houses.

Alas, freedom.

_**Neji and Ten-ten**_

"Bye Neji-kun, I'll miss you" Namiko was about to kiss Neji in his lips when hers made contact with a kunai.

"Back off, bitch, he's mine" Ten-ten growled as she placed her hands on Neji's hips. Neji snaked an arm on her shoulders. She smiled sickly sweet at the gaping girl then threw a genuine smile at Ko who was in Namiko's arms. "Bye Ko, I'll miss you" she kissed the top of the baby's head. Ko giggled. With one last time, she pinched his cheeks then, hand in hand, they left the house.

--

**[[1]]Oui - French; Si – Spanish; Hai – Japanese; Yes – English; Oo – Filipino. This is quoted from HSM3 at the rooftop, after they danced 'Can I have this Dance'. I love that song! PLUS, I really think this part suits it, don't you think?**

**Yay! Finally done!! Review, guys!!! **


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: one last time, Masashi Kishimoto is the legal and rightful owner of the anime/manga Naruto. **

**Epilogue: Oh hell no!**

**Okay, I lied; the last chapter, chapter 6, is **_**not **_**yet the end of NH101: BS, but it **_**is **_**the last chap. This is just the epilogue.**

**--**

**Two months later…**

They were all gathered in the same fateful room again. Sai was on the desk in front of them, reading some book about friendship.

"So tell me, why are we here again?" Naruto asked. Glancing down from his book, Sai looked at him seriously.

"I have no idea" he shrugged then resumed to reading. Naruto glared, huffed, but smiled when he saw his fiancée.

After a few more minutes passed, the door flew. Tsunade walked in, wearing a very bright smile on her face.

"I'm proud of all of you. You successfully managed your assignment without killing anyone" she beamed. They all sighed in relief. "So, what have you learned?" she asked like a preschool teacher.

"Parties are fun, but, I might settle to sleeping now" Kiba rubbed his eyes and touched his eye bags. He did _not _get a comfortable sleep while baby sitting.

"I agree with Kiba. I think I had enough of a sleepless night" Naruto yawned. Though he had many sleepless nights before, while baby sitting Nobu was probably the most restless he had. It seemed that all of them agreed. They just didn't feel…sound and peaceful when they were not watching the baby.

"Well, I'm glad you managed. So, will there be anymore parties from now on?" Tsunade asked.

"No more!" they said together.

"Say, baa-chan, why didn't you meet us the day after the assignment?" Naruto arched a brow. Tsunade blushed,

"I was at the Sound"

"And…?" they chorused.

"And…forget it!" she barked and glared daggers at them. They would _not _know the real reason she went to the Sound village, _damn money, damn gambling, damn Jiraiya! Who knew he was still…never mind_ she shook her head, "Where's Ten-ten anyway" she averted her glare to a certain Hyuuga. He shrugged. Just then, the door, which was just fixed by Shizune, flew open. _Again_.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!!!!" And there was Ten-ten, panting and sweaty.

"Yes?" the prodigy smirked. Ten-ten ambled furiously towards him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared right into his lavender orbs, her own brown ones were livid.

"FUCK YOU JERK! I'M TWO FUCKING MONTHS PREGNANT!!!" the room went quiet. Then, they all erupted in laughter. Neji's face looked like he saw a ghost, then looked like Christmas came early.

"You are?" he asked, obviously giddy.

"YES!" she screamed. Neji nervously glanced at Tsunade. Gulp. Now, he screwed up one of her best kunoichis. He so forgot the condoms Kakashi placed in his bag! Shit.

He swore Tsunade smirked but her face instantly became drop dead serious, "Hyuuga!" she growled.

"Yes?" he managed not to squeak but his voice still cracked.

"Congratulations"

"I'M GONNA BE AN GRAND-UNCLE!!!???!!!???" Hiashi was more than giddy. Heck, he was hyper! He jumped up and down around the room. he skipped around Neji and Ten-ten while singing, "I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle"

--

**Lol. I couldn't help but make Hiashi wayyy OOC. So, did you guys like it? sorry if the epilogue is short. Actually, this idea came to me when I was brushing my teeth, just before I went to bed, the night I typed chapter 6. So, tell me how you like my story! **

_**COMPLETE AT LAST!!!!!!! **_


End file.
